Reaching Across the Stars
by PerspectiveDeveloped
Summary: Meet Phoebe, Princess of one of the two races that run the Universe. She's on a quest to find her true love, and is attracted to this one guy. The only problem? He's from the other race, and their races can't stand each other. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

I am Phoebe. Princess of the New Gods, one of two species that coordinate the running of the Universe. The other race is the Furies, a powerful species that have shared this duty with us since the beginning of time. But there is only one problem.

Shortly after time began, the Furies and New Gods went to war. Were it not for the efforts of our rulers 10,000 years ago, we all would have been extinct. Boundaries were drawn. The New Gods split the Universe down the middle with the Furies. Except for one area: the Solar System of the Milky Way galaxy. We took Mercury, Venus, Mars, and the Asteroid belt. The Furies took Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. We split the Kuiper Belt and Earth.

Earth. The fact that such a small planet is such a fighting ground. Since we split it equally, there has been much conflict over where jurisdiction lies. Why do you think there hasn't been a fifteen year period without war since the 18th century of the Earth Calendar?

But there is and was hope. Many years ago, before I was born from the sands, winds, and waters, a prophecy was foretold that in the heat of a crisis, a New God and a Fury would be each other's perfect mate and end the strife between us.

And with that thought on my head, I stood on the balcony of my father's palace on the eve of my 2,100 birthday, wondering who my match was. We are immortal, so when my father stepped down as King, who would help me rule in his stead?

I'm sorry, that's another thing I forgot to do. Although we are immortal, we age by 100-year cycles. The aging process ends when we reach 6500 years.

On the 2100th birthday of an heir, he or she must find their match. Our matches are linked to us, and we eventually become drawn to each other.

That is why I found myself standing on the balcony of my room, overlooking the kingdom that would be mine. I had felt a strange attraction to Earth, and after discussing it with my mother, came to the conclusion that my match was in the general region.

I wanted to start my search on Earth. But Father wanted my search to begin in the Andromeda Galaxy. The thing was, I had felt drawn to the area a few months prior. This was interpreted to mean that my match was on the move.

I hope my match is a good New God, but a part of me feels destined to do something. What if I am the New Goddess that makes peace with the Furies?

With a sigh, I jumped over the rail of my balcony and dove towards the ground. Right before I made contact, I spread my wings and flew up until I was among the clouds of Oranos, home planet of the New Gods. The view was beautiful. Homes dotted the landscape, and in the center was the palace, my home.

I smiled. A good flight always cleared my head. And now, I felt more attracted to Earth. My decision was clear. Forget Andromeda. I was going to Earth.

I flew down, back into my room and to my parents' room.

"No flying in the palace, Phoebe," Mother said.

I nodded. "Sorry. But I wanted to tell you that I've made my decision. I'm starting on Earth."

Father looked up. "Earth? Why Earth?"

"I feel pulled towards Earth. I guess my match is a wanderer."

Father looked skeptical. "You know what they say about wandering New Gods."

"That a wandering New God is no better than a Fury."

He nodded. "Exactly. Be careful, okay? You might be older, but you're still my princess."

I smiled. "I knew you would understand. After the announcement, I'll fly to Earth."

* * *

In my room, I sat with my best friend, Lucy. Her family was very powerful, and they were the patrons of music on Earth. The Greeks, an ethnic group of people from Earth, would have called her a Muse, and her father Apollo.

Lucy and I go way back. When we were younger, her father took her with him to a council meeting, and I was wandering. We bumped into each other and hit it off instantly.

"So you're going to Earth? I heard some of the men there are pigs. You wouldn't want to be tethered with a pig for the rest of your life, would you?"

I shook my head. "But my mate isn't a human. He's a New God."

"What business does a New God have on Earth?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. New Gods don't usually spend time on Earth."

Lucy smirked. "But Furies do."

Lucy was the only New God that knew how I felt about about fulfilling the prophecy.

"I'm not marrying a Fury. I gave up on that 50 years ago."

"Then I will. All you New Gods are afraid to get dirty."

I pretended to be offended. "Me? But who's better at flying, using her powers, and controlling them?"

Lucy shrugged. "True. And I know you could fight if a Fury attacked you. But for the most part, us New Gods are so clean and stuffy. I want someone who's more edgy."

"You know edge."

Our conversation was interrupted by the ringing of a bell. I adjusted my white tunic and put on my crown and armbands. I took a quick look in the mirror. Dark hair, hazel eyes, and olive skin. Same old Princess Phoebe.

"Want to come with me?" I asked Lucy.

"Sure. Maybe I'll meet someone."

* * *

I stood on the front balcony, addressing all New Gods in Oranos.

"And that is why I, Phoebe, Princess of the New Gods, am departing to Earth. The next time we meet, I will be with my mate," I announced, as I flew up into the sky.

I flew away from Oranos, and headed to Earth. As I flew through the atmosphere, I felt drawn to a specific region in North America. As I flew closer, a beam of light energy almost hit me. I turned and saw a Fury, and he was ready for a fight.

Furies spend a lot more time on Earth than New Gods, so I could understand why he attacked me. But I wasn't ready to fly away. I flew up and shot several waves of sonic energy, disorienting him. Furies never do their homework, and he must have forgotten that New Gods have the best control of all of the elements. Not wanting to hurt him, I sent a blast of air that would push him away.

However, I forgot that the powers of both Furies and New Gods are heightened on Earth because of its atmosphere. So I might have sent him to the other side of the world. Oh well.

Finishing my flight, I landed in a place called Los Angeles, California. Hiding behind a boat, I shrunk myself down to human size before making my wings vanish and stepping out.

And then I saw him. He was tall, had dirty blonde hair, and green eyes. He was...

He was a Fury. To be precise, he was their Prince. And I didn't want a Fury.

Or did I? I mean, it was worth a shot. Maybe I could get closer and start a conversation.

"You should be more careful," I said, approaching him.

He looked alarmed, before swallowing his drink and asking me, "About what?"

I smiled. "Your energy field. I could sense it from Mercury. An aggressive New God might get the wrong idea."

He looked both ways before leading me into a forest. "So you're saying you're not attacking me."

I shrugged. "Nope. I'm just a nice New Goddess trying to meet her mate."

He looked at me closely. "You're Princess Phoebe."

I nodded. "I am. Can I ask you if you felt the energy from a recent skirmish I was in? I mean while it was happening."

He nodded. "I sensed it from here. I'm sorry about that. I couldn't just tell him that you weren't out for blood, could I?"

I shook my head. "No, Prince Kendall, you couldn't."

He was taken aback, but smiled. We were about to hold hands when the Fury that I had fought suddenly arrived.

"Your Highness, be careful. There is a New Goddess heading this way. We fought earlier, and she ended up sending me to the other side of this planet. When can we leave this awful planet? Andromeda was pretty nice," he said, before trailing off and looking at me.

He was also tall, but had brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Step back from the Prince, and you won't get hurt."

"Put your hand down and you won't get hurt."

He shook his head. "Try me."

"Let the record show that you attacked me twice," I said, standing my ground.

He shot a beam of light at me. I dodged and made the dirt between us into a wall, before changing form into a bird and flying away. Oh well. Chances are he wasn't meant for me anyway. But as I looked back, Prince Kendall almost looked disappointed.

Maybe I'll stay on this little blue planet just a little longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm stuck on all my other stories, so I might as well work on this. I've also decided that the California Queen sequel will come out this summer. It's still unnamed, so if you have an idea for a title, PM me, and if your submission is chosen, you'll get a shout out. And now, the continuation of Reaching Across the Stars.**

* * *

I flew east, to a cold place that the local humans called Minnesota. I was in the city of Minneapolis*, and as night fell, the temperature began to drop. As far as I knew, there were no New God Emissaries in the area. Our emissaries were humans who tried to live good, perfect lives, and had become immortal. They provided us with information each meeting, and spoke for us whenever there was a council between Furies and New Gods. Perhaps if I could find a place to rest, I could-

"Hello, your Highness," Prince Kendall said, landing next to me.

I smiled. "You followed me."

"I don't think we had a proper introduction. My friend can be a bit protective, and didn't even realize you were defending yourself."

"Well, if you mean start over, here it goes: I am Phoebe, Princess of the New Gods."

"I am Kendall, Prince of the Furies. What brings you to the area?"

"I was attacked while talking to someone who looks just like you."

We both paused before laughing out loud.

"In all seriousness, do you know of any joint territories in the area? I need to report back to Oranos, and I don't know this region very well."

He nodded. "Follow me," he said, walking towards a giant building.

As part of our resolution with the Furies, we created joint territories on Earth. They're usually occupied by Furies, because New Gods don't spend time on Earth, but we are supposed to be welcome there. Unfortunately, that doesn't always happen.

We stopped in front of the door, where Kendall knocked three times. It opened, and behind it stood a short, energetic Fury, who in his human form was Latino.

"Hi Kendall. Who's your friend?"

"Hi Carlos. This is Phoebe. She-"

"-She's a New Goddess! Why is she here?"

Kendall held up his hand and Carlos stopped speaking.

"This is joint territory, and she's also the Princess. Show some respect. If you have a problem with her being here, then you can leave."

Carlos quietly let us both in. As we walked in, Kendall whispered to me, "When we arrived here, he changed to a human form too quickly, so his form sometimes affects his thinking."

I sat down and tried to focus, nearly creating a mental link to the palace. Just when the connection was about to be established, Kendall placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Princess Phoebe," he began, but never finished.

We were lifted into the air, and a ball of energy surrounded us. We reverted to our natural forms, and my wings came out and became a golden color with blue patterns slowly forming. As I looked into his eyes, I saw a faraway look as his wings also changed color, and developed a pattern. As the process finished, we both fell to the ground.

I am the one. The New Goddess that is the mate of the Fury. Finding the energy to look up, I looked over at Prince Kendall.

His eyes reflected mine, showing a look of amazement, slight confusion, exhaustion, and fulfillment.

Two Furies helped us up and into a chair, before bowing and leaving the room.

"I guess you're the one, Princess Phoebe," Prince Kendall panted.

I weakly grinned. "Isn't that something. But since we were meant to be together, just call me Phoebe."

"Phoebe," he echoed. "Then call me Kendall."

I smiled as he drew me closer. Everything felt right.

A very nervous Fury came in and began to speak. "Your Highness, I believe you need to leave this area. The entire state has lost power, and the humans will trace everything back to here. I know you're tired, but it's not safe right now. You're still radiating energy, and I don't know if we can keep this place masked from human eyes for much longer."

I was shocked. Leave? There was no way I could fly after having patterns carved into my wings. They were way too sore for that. There was also no way I could change form either.

"Don't worry," Kendall said. "We don't have to go long distance."

I nodded. "If we can just get high enough, we can glide anywhere."

Holding hands, we left the building and began to fly.

Or at least tried to. Let's just say Earth has three less bird families and a water tower.

Softly landing on a rooftop, we both collapsed.

"There's no way we can fly out of state," Kendall said.

Suddenly an idea came to me, and I cursed for not thinking of it sooner.

"Our powers. We could create an air flow powerful enough to take us up to Earth's most powerful wind current. I think they call it the Jet Stream.

Kendall smiled. "It's worth a try."

I began, focusing on creating a strong stream of air under our wings, while Kendall made a stream that pushed us up. Finally, we reached the Jet Stream, which pushed us along and gave us time to rest. I looked down and just saw darkness. That Fury had been right about the area's power being wiped out.

Fully exhausted, I completely blacked out.

* * *

"Phoebe?"

A sound drifted through my mind.

"Phoebe, wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Kendall standing over me, looking worried.

"You fell asleep right after we entered the Jet Stream," he said, answering the unspoken question.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Hawaii. I managed to get us here. I'm pretty sure there are some joint territories here."

I sat up. "There is a New God Emissary not too far from here. If you don't mind, I still haven't touched base with Oranos."

"I don't mind."

We walked to a small hut that stood by the base of a volcano. As I was about to enter, Kendall's friend somehow arrived.

"Keep away from the Prince," he said.

"I'm trying to do something here, but you can go away if you don't like it here," I responded.

He began to open the ground under my feet, but wasn't doing very well. I filled in the crack he created and turned back around.

I entered and gestured for Kendall to follow me. He walked in, and I shut the door before his friend could enter.

"Princess Phoebe! It's an honor. I haven't seen you in 250 years," said the Emissary.

I smiled. "Hi Camille. Lucy says hi."

Camille flopped down into a chair. "I'm so happy to see you. Every New God and Emissary out there was so worried."

Worried? "Why were they worried?" I asked.

"I don't know all the details, but your mother told me that you attempted to make a psychic connection to her and your father, but the transmission was interrupted," she explained. Suddenly, her face turned sour as she looked at Kendall. "Why is this Fury here?"

"Camille," I began.

"Now I understand why your connection was never established," she said, moving towards Kendall.

Emissaries aren't half as powerful as we are, and have very limited control of the elements, but they're pretty strong. I had to act.

I quickly flew in between Camille and Kendall.

"Camille, sit back down."

Camille stopped and stared at me.

"That's an order."

She returned to her seat, and finally noticed my wings.

"Your Highness, your wings are gold. Does that mean what I think it means?"

I nodded.

She squealed and gave me a hug. "Who's the lucky guy?"

I pointed at Kendall.

The look on her face was priceless.

"I am so sorry. I don't always think before I act."

Kendall smiled.

Sitting back down, she grabbed a remote and pressed a button before turning to us.

"That explains this then," she said, as a television came down. It displayed a news station.

"Authorities are still clueless as to what caused last night's events in the state of Minnesota. Power was restored this morning, but the cause of yesterday's tornado is unknown."

Camille cut it off and looked at us. "I understand the power outage, but what's the story behind the tornado?"

"It wasn't safe to stay in the area, and we were too tired to fly, so we used alternate currents to push us up to the Jet stream."

Camille nodded and handed us both a package.

"For your wings. It eases the soreness."

I quickly rubbed it on and sighed with relief as my wings no longer felt sore.

And it was perfect timing. Because now we would have to figure everything out.

* * *

***They never did say where in Minnesota the boys are from.**

**Not sure how I feel about the ending, but I like everything else. **

**I am officially announcing a contest to name the title of the California Queen sequel. Winner gets a shout out and a follow.**


End file.
